Macky the cat (Non Godmode)
Summary Macky is an fanfiction OC created by the Indian user named Lord Dark Goose He is the main protagonist of the Macky the cat series Powers and stats Tier: High 2-A | 1-A | High 1-A | 0 Name: 'Macky '''Origin: '''Macky the cat video game franchise '''Age: '''16 '''Gender: '''Male '''Classification: '''Cat '''Powers and abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Ki manipulation, Immunity to Fear Manipulation, Possesion, Resistence to Soul Manipulation (His soul is locked with chains and it stays in Macky's body), Immortality (Type 1,3, and 9) Regeneration (Mid-Godly) Casuality Manipulation, Casuality Negation (Can reject the damage the character does) Shape-Shifting, Teleportation, Pyrokinesis, Can summon anyone and anything (even things that don't even exist) | Same as before Regeneration (True-Godly), Immortality (Type 1,3,9, and 10), Void Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, BFR, Probability Manipulation Time Travel, Toon Force, Omni-Healing, Intangibility, OmniStatistics Amplification and Unsurpassable, Elasticity, Elasticity Physiology, Utilizacional link, Substitution Connection, Imagination Manipulation, Mental Abnormality, Cartoon Constructs, Cartoon Creature Creation, Cartoon Mimicry, Cartoon Materialization, Breaking the Fourth Wall, 4th Wall Breaching, 4th Wall Awareness, 4th Wall Interaction, Absolute Access, Absolute Counter, Omin-Counter Attack, List of Molecular Abilities, Sense Manipulation, Five Abnormal Senses, Abnormal Characteristics, Abnormal Embodiment, Body Supremacy, Mind Control, Utilization Corporal, Utilization of Matter, Omnilock, Spatial-Temporal Lock, Temporal Slicing, Biological Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Absorption, Logic Manipulation, Logic and Ilogic Negation, Skill Manipulation, Body Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Existence Manipulation, Omniverse Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Reduction Statistics Body, Boundary Manipulation, Surpassing Impactual, Summoning, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Gum Manipulation, Gum Physiology, Gum Mimicry, Omni-Minicry, Reality Manipulation, Omni-Recreation, Infinity Manipulation, Physiology Manipulation, | Same as before, Totality Manipulaiton | Omnipotence, Omniscience, Omnipresence '''Attack Potency: High Multiversal+ '(Defeated Sonic.exe, Herobrine, and Slenderman in a team) 'Outerverse Level | High Outerverse Level | True Infinity '(He is the Supreme Creator of the "Omniverse", i.e. everything in Mackyverse, and is immensely greater in power than all other characters combined, as they are all extensions of himself. Has been called "The author of all that is." Mackyverse has outerversal characters , and has shown realms / locations beyond all dimensional space) 'Speed: Inmeasurable | Irrelevant | Irrelevant ' '''Lifting Strength: Unknown | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Multiversal+ | Outerversal | High Outerversal | True Infinity Durability: High Multiversal+ | Outerversal | High Outerversal | True Infinity Stamina: Infinite | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Range: Unknown | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: Claws Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient | Omniscient | Omniscient Weaknesses: '''Really hates water and can sometimes drown while trying to swim | None Noteable '''Noteable Attacks/Techniques: * Spin Attack: Macky curls into a ball while rolling along the ground. ** Spin Jump: A variant of Spin Dash used to attack enemies mid-jump. ** Spin Dash: Macky rolls in place to charge up, then dashes forward at high speed in ball form. ** Homing Attack: While in the air, Macky performs a high-speed Spin Dash towards the nearest enemy. ** Focused Homing Attack: A variation of the Homing Attack which allows Macky to attack up to six enemies at once. ** Light Speed Attack: Macky charges a Spin Dash before attacking all nearby enemies at high speed. ** Tornado: With the Green Gem Macky begins spinning his legs around in a style similar to breakdancing at high speeds. The air created from this forms a miniature tornado that damages any enemies and breakable objects found within a few meters radius. ** Blue Tornado: Macky uses the Spin Dash to circle around an opponent in midair at high speed while leaving a blue aura trail. The resulting slipstream creates a tornado effect that forms a blue cyclonic vortex of air around the opponent. * Sonic Wind: Macky creates a vortex of wind in a given area and damages enemies at that spot. * Sonic Boost: Macky envelops himself in a blue aura and accelerates to his highest speed. * Sonic Heal: Macky can heal himself by vibrating his molecules at high speeds, healing any physical damage he may have received. * Sonic Wave: Macky curls into a ball, as if to perform a Spin Dash, however, he instead creates a shock wave, whilst jumping backward from recoil. Macky can also aim the move, and the wave can also carry opponents due to the knockback and the projectile speed. * Sonic Ballet: When starting the Macky Ballet, Macky performs an aerial forward somersault. This serves to increase Macky torque, with the force created from it being used to give a burst forward in mid-air. * Sonic Cracker: Macky places a stationary landmine on the ground that flashes blue. It will explode if an opponent steps on it or if another landmine is placed by the user elsewhere on the field. ** S. Air Cracker: Macky drops a landmine from the sky directly underneath them. The mine flashes blue and explodes when touched, or if another landmine is placed elsewhere on the field by Macky. * Speed Break: Macky accelerates to his top speed in an instant, smashing through most enemies with ease and leaving fire in his wake. However, this ability requires Soul Energy to use, which Macky has a limited supply of. * Air Boost: Macky surrounds himself in a blue energy shield and propels himself forward at speeds beyond the sound barrier, thereby turning him into a highly destructive midair projectile. This moves not only enables Macky to plow through midair enemies but also to move immense distances through midair. * Flying Kick: Macky runs up to an enemy and immediately hits it with a mid-air kick while dealing damage. * Somersault Kick: Macky runs at a fast pace and jumps quickly to perform the Flying Kick while turning around in the air, Macky kicks out with his leg, releasing a thin blue wave in its wake that he can hit Badniks or other enemies with from afar. When hit by the Somersault's wave, the enemy is startled, giving Macky the chance to attack the enemy with either a Homing Attack or Spin Dash. * Trick Actions: When performing a Trick Action, Macky pulls off a certain acrobatic maneuver. Some of these actions include Macky thrusting himself in certain directions, twisting himself around or doing body flips. * Super Peel Out: Macky moves his legs in a specific circle pattern while remaining stationary, before taking off at speeds surpassing his regular speed. Macky then crouches slightly down in a standing position and begins moving his legs in a specific pattern to build up speed, while he remains stationary in one spot. Once he has built up enough speed, Sonic takes off in the direction he is facing at extreme speeds. * Insta-Shield: Macky creates a temporary shield for a split-second that can slash enemies and items within their range without having to touch them. * Time Break: Macky temporarily slows down time around him, giving him more time to dodge attacks and perform precise movements. However, unlike Chaos Control, this ability slows down Macky as well, requiring him to take extra care so that he does not run headlong into his opponent's attacks. This ability also requires Soul Energy. * Chaos Control: Using the Chaos Emeralds, Macky gains the ability to control the fabric of time and space. It can be used to teleport himself, other people and objects long distances or to slow down time itself. The magnitude of its power depends on the amount of Chaos Emeralds Macky has with him. Others Noteable Victories: Noteable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Non Godmodes Category:Non Godmode verse Category:Cats Category:Original Character Category:Fanfiction characters Category:MLPlover2011's Profiles Category:Tier 0 Category:BFR Users Category:Boundary Users Category:Serious Profiles Category:Heroes Category:Omniscience Category:Omnipotence Category:Omniprescence Category:Lord Dark Goose